La force de l'espoir
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Dir en Grey :: Un couple, Toshiya et Kaoru. L'un éperdument amoureux, l'autre qui se refuse d'aimer. Tout deux se sont tout de même lancés dans une relation tout en le sachant pertinemment. Qu'adviendra t-il d'eux et de leurs sentiments ?


Mot de l'auteur (avant de commencer !) : Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Pour cette OS j'ai laissé la liberté à ma soeur de trouvé le pairing, j'en voulais un de pas très commun pour que ça colle avec l'histoire, donc voilà, ça donne un ToshiyaxKaoru ! Et c'est très bien comme ça je trouve ^^'. Je vous laisse lire tout ça, et je réclame des avis pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, cette OS me tient vraiment à coeur. Bisuu', Bonne Lecture !

Titre : La force de l'espoir

Pairing : Kaoru, Toshiya (Dir en grey)

Genre : Romance / Yaoi / One Shot

Résumé : Un couple, Toshiya et Kaoru.  
L'un éperdument amoureux.  
L'autre qui se refuse d'aimer.  
Tout deux se sont tout de même lancés dans une relation tout en le sachant pertinemment.  
Qu'adviendra t-il d'eux et de leurs sentiments ?

Point de vue : à découvrir en lisant (ya pas trente mille solution de toute manière hein ! XD)

* * *

**_La force de l'espoir. _**

Je l'autorisais à m'aimer, à me toucher, me sentir près de lui. Il avait l'entière possibilité de disposer de mon corps à n'importe quelle heure. Il m'appelait, j'étais là, rien de plus simple. J'étais d'ailleurs à ce moment même entrain de courir à l'autre bout de la ville pour aller le retrouver. Quand je dis courir, ce n'est pas une métaphore, je laissais mes jambes me porter dans les rues et prendre le chemin de son appartement. «_ Fais-vite, s'il te plait _». Une plainte, une supplication, ni plus, ni moins. Il avait besoin de ma présence. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain, toujours. J'étais indéniablement son oxygène, celui qui lui permettait de tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Une sorte de bouée. Un vulgaire objet. Mais c'était moi qui me donnait cet attribut, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut, lui m'aimait. D'un amour aveugle et sans faille, de ceux trop fou pour pouvoir se passer de l'être aimé. De ceux où on se réduit à sortir avec la personne, même si elle n'éprouve, elle, rien pour nous. Et c'était son cas. C'était le mien aussi, j'étais cette autre personne. Celle qui n'aime pas en retour, celle qui profite. Une coquille vide qui n'a pour envie que l'attrait sexuel. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu, je lui avait clairement dit que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à aimer... mais il s'était accroché. « N_e t'en fait pas, reste avec moi, ça me suffit. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour tu tombera amoureux sans t'en rendre compte_ ». Moi, je n'y croyais pas à ça. D'ailleurs, pour faire plus simple, je ne croyais pas en grand chose. L'amour, autant que l'amitié, me révulsaient. Ce sont de beaux sentiments, certes, mais trop vils, trop destructeurs. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'apprécier amicalement qui que ce soit, je me suis interdit d'aimer, et mon cœur le supporte très bien.

Je venais d'arriver sur le pas de sa porte, je l'ai ouverte à la volée sans même frapper. A quoi bon ? Je savais qu'il était là, et qu'il m'attendait avec impatience. J'ai cherché quelques secondes dans l'appartement avant de le trouver dans les toilettes, penché sur la cuvette. Il vomissait de tout son soul. J'ai tendrement posé ma main dans son dos et caressé ses cheveux de l'autre. Il me lança un regard fatigué... fatigué mais soulagé. Des petites étincelles brillèrent dans ses jolies prunelles lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les miennes. La scène fut cependant coupée, puisqu'il eut un nouveau haut le cœur et dû replonger la tête dans ses WC pour recracher le peu de ce qu'il devait avoir mangé. J'ai doucement massé son dos, pour qu'il sente que j'étais toujours là, et que je ne partirais pas. Nous sommes restés ainsi cinq minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la force de se lever – aidé par mes soins – et qu'il aille se rincer la bouche et se brosser les dents. Sans plus tarder, quand il put prendre la parole, il me remercia d'être _encore_ là. Je ne lui répondit que par un large sourire. Si j'étais là, c'était... Pourquoi étais-je là ? Parce que j'aimais m'occuper de lui, faire attention à ce qu'il se porte toujours le mieux possible, l'assister dans ce genre de situation, me sentir utile tout simplement. Utile et nécessaire. Puisque je savais pertinemment qu'à ses yeux, personnes d'autres ne comptait plus que moi. Que si je n'avais pas répondu à son appel... il n'aurait demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il se permettait d'être faible, et j'aimais ça. Ça me permettait de vivre tout en me disant que même si j'étais dénué de sentiments, au moins, j'avais un corps qui servait à quelques chose.

- Merci encore, mon amour.

Et il vint coller son corps contre le mien, entourant mon cou de ses bras et posant sa tête contre mon torse. Il vint ensuite cueillir chastement mes lèvres, puis approfondit le baiser avec passion. Et dans un souffle presque inaudible, lorsque nos bouches se quittèrent mais restèrent tout de même à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autre, là, il laissa échapper un « _Je t'aime_ » que depuis longtemps, je n'aurais plus dû mériter. Il m'entraîna ensuite dans son séjour, et nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre, nos doigts enlacés. Il a longtemps joué avec les miens avant de finir par déposer un baiser dans ma paume et croiser mes bras sur son torse.

- Tu as eu les résultats de tes analyses ?

Oui, je m'inquiétais bel et bien. Ce n'était pas du cinéma. J'avais beau ne rien ressentir d'amoureux envers lui, il n'en restait pas moins une personne chère à mes yeux. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié s'il l'avait su que je ressentais de la compassion pour lui. Parce que je ne pouvais lui donner ce qu'il attendait de moi, et ça me rendait triste, triste parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie bien plus rose qu'avec moi. Mais il s'obstinait à répéter les mêmes bêtises. « _C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, personne d'autre ne saurait me combler autant que toi_ ». Et j'avais finit par le croire. Je trouvais toujours dommage qu'il s'attache à moi ainsi alors que je ne pouvais rien lui procurer, mais j'ai finis par le croire.

Il mit un temps avant de me répondre, semblant réfléchir.

- Mouais...

Et il ne précisa pas ce qu'il en était. Il voulait m'entendre dire : «_ Alors ?_ ». Ce simple mot qui prouverait que je m'y intéressait vraiment, que je ne posais pas la question juste pour savoir, mais que je **voulais** savoir. Et je ne puis lui interdire d'écouter ce mot.

- Alors ?

Sous ma main, je sentis son cœur s'accélérer. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir m'annoncer, et contre toute attente, j'avais peur. Une peur qui, s'il avait vu mon visage, aurait pu me trahir.

- Ils ne trouvent toujours pas. Les crises d'angoisse maintenant exclues, ils cherchent autre part... mais ça ne donne rien. Si ça continue à se rapprocher, je vais devoir intégrer l'hôpital car je manque énormément de force à cause du rejet des aliments.

J'ai resserré mon étreinte sur lui et ai glissé mon nez dans ses cheveux pour humer son parfum. J'ai embrassé son crâne avant de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils allaient finir par trouver ce qu'il avait et qu'il guérirait. La vérité, c'est que je n'en savais strictement rien moi. Je n'étais pas médecin, et il en était conscient. Seulement, c'était comme ça quand on avait peur de quelque chose, de mourir entre autre, on avait envie de se sentir entouré, rassuré... et encore une fois, j'étais là pour ça.

Deux semaines après notre échange, il passait à côté de la mort. Son corps l'avait totalement lâché, et les médecins n'avaient rien fait durant ces deux semaines pour vraiment trouver ce qui l'anéantissait. Ils s'étaient alors vraiment démenés. Ils l'avait emmenés à l'hôpital, mit sous perfusions, et dès qu'il eut repris un peu de force, il lui avait fait passer toute une batterie d'examens. Et ça avait finit par payer. Ils avaient trouvés, ils l'avaient nourrit artificiellement et soignés par la même occasion, et alors que deux autres semaines étaient passées, il avait enfin put sortir de cet endroit affreux .

Pour fêter ça, nous sommes allés faire les boutiques. Le voir heureux et en bonne santé, courant partout dans les magasins, me tira un sourire. Il était définitivement adorable malgré tout.

- Kaoru, viens essayer ça, je suis sûr que ça t'iras

Pour lui faire plaisir, je me suis approché, ai saisit la pile de fringue qu'il m'avait tendu, et me suis engouffré dans une cabine d'essayage. Ce petit manège continua encore jusqu'en fin d'après midi où nous décidâmes d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar calme et chaleureux. Deux verres d'alcool mais pas plus, pour pouvoir rester sobre, et nous avons continué au jus d'orange. Il était joyeux, d'un gai contagieux qui me forçait à faire de même et à répondre avec tout autant d'engouement. Son comportement plus exalté qu'à la normale m'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il avait faillit passer de l'autre côté de la barrière ; ça avait dû lui paraître étrange et lui faire prendre conscience de certaines choses.

Après deux autres jus, nous sommes retournés dans son appartement. Une fois en haut, il me sauta dessus sans même que j'ai le temps de dire « _ouf _». Je m'y était attendu, en tout cas. Et j'en avais fichtrement envie moi aussi. Depuis le temps que nous n'avions pas pu unir nos corps en une étreinte parfaite... Sa peau douce, son corps fin, ses mains expertes et baladeuses, son souffle court, ses lèvres pulpeuses sur ma peau, son corps qui se cambre, sa tête qui se jette en arrière, sa sueur qui parcoure son corps avec magnificence, son sexe dur contre le mien, ses cuisses ouvertes toutes offertes à moi pour me laisser glisser en lui, ses yeux brillants d'extase, ses gémissements de plaisir, ses doigts chatouillant ma virilité, ses fesses d'un moelleux sans nul autre pareil, ces expressions sur son visage, ses cheveux collant à sa peau, nos corps l'un contre l'autre, moi en lui, lui contre moi, son dernier cris de jouissance, mon corps qui s'écroule sur le sien, ses bras qui m'entourent, ses lèvres qui se collent à mon oreille pour me susurrer qu'il m'aime, oui, il m'aime, toutes ces choses et bien plus encore m'avaient manqués à un point inimaginable. Il m'avait manqué, son corps m'avait manqué. Ce fut donc moi qui repris le dessus et nous purent alors, l'un comme l'autre, grandement profiter de ce moment et retrouver toute ces sensations que je viens à peine de citer.

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, son sourire radieux illuminait déjà la pièce. Ce sourire m'était adressé, mais même si ses lèvres étirées témoignaient de son bonheur, une once de tristesse se cachait derrière. J'ai alors ressentit à ce moment là un gros pincement au cœur, et j'ai sût. J'ai sût que ce moment allait enfin arriver, qu'il allait enfin me poser cette fatidique question et que j'allais devoir y répondre avec sincérité. Je sentais qu'elle allait enfin franchir ses lèvres, qu'il fallait qu'elle les franchissent... deux ans plus tard. Deux ans après le début de cette mascarade, deux ans après que je lui ait dit que, oui, s'il voulait, on pouvait tenter quelque chose ensemble mais que...

Que se passera t-il en fonction de ma réponse ?

Il a passé une main dans mes cheveux, caressé ma joue, essuyé la larme qui venait malgré moi de couler de mes yeux et embrassé légèrement sans trop insister. Il a déposé sa tête sur mon oreiller, à même pas un centimètre de la mienne, et enfin, enfin, il a trouvé la force d'ouvrir la bouche, de mouvoir ses lèvres et de prodiguer des mots. Ces mots que je savais devoir affronter un jour.

- Est-ce-que tu as réussit à m'aimer ?

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Mon instinct ne m'avait donc pas trompé, il était vraiment temps que j'y réponde. Une deuxième larme à prit le même chemin que la première, je l'ai soudainement prit dans mes bras, l'ai serré le plus fort que je le pouvais, j'ai essuyé ma larme et ai reprit mon calme sans pour autant desserrer mon étreinte. J'ai hésité avant de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui répondre ce que criait mon cœur depuis toujours. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais cesser de crier et qui...

- Non, Toshiya ... Définitivement pas.

Ce qu'il n'avait jamais cesser de crier et qui me désolait plus que tout. Malgré tout, je m'étais forcé, j'avais finit par vouloir l'aimer... Oui, parce que je ne pouvais rester insensible à ses sentiments, du moins c'était que ce que j'avais crus une période... mais non. Je demeurais définitivement une coquille vide, un objet inutile qui ne ferait que du mal autour de lui. « _Je suis désolé _», mais ça je ne pouvais lui dire, je n'en avais pas le droit...

Sa réaction fut celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue. Il fondit en larme entre mes bras, mais à l'inverse de ce que j'avais pensé, il ne me repoussa pas. Je ne l'aimerais jamais, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su, malgré ses espoirs. Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, deux ans après, son amour perdurant, mon affection pour lui perdurant... même après qu'il eut la confirmation que le temps ne changerait rien à mes sentiments... même après ça, il me serrait encore dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, ses grands yeux ne cachaient pas sa tristesse mais ne contenaient pas d'amertume. Son sourire éclatant était de retour, malgré les larmes qui violaient son beau visage. Oui, malgré tout ça...

- Ne t'en fait pas, Kao'. Je t'aime... et je continuerais à aimer pour deux.

Et son visage s'illumina de plus belle.

* * *

_En esperant que vous ayez passé un bon moment, _

_Exprimer vous =)_

_Bisuuu~_


End file.
